Nathan of the Exchange
by scoobford
Summary: What if our world and that of Code Geass started to intersect? What if a normal kid became Lelouch? What if Lelouch wasn't such a jerk? What if I stopped asking stupid questions? Find the answers here! Chapter 1 is boring. Canon starts late 2/early 3. Please Review! Also, yes I do love Kaleen. She is my favorite character on this whole show. You'll see alot of her.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not on Code Geass…but I will buy sunrise entertainment once their stock plummets into bankruptcy so I can have the voice actors make a horrible reboot :D.

I know this chapter is boring. The girl will be important soon, and next chapter will start the canon thanks to my most immeasurable skill in such fields as making things go by quickly and in writing in general that most evidently has bequeathed me with server writing awards (not really).

Nathan strode out the door, spun to close the door, and then slid into the car. He pressed the ignition switch, and waited for the engine to warm up. The Sonata only had a 4 cylinder engine, but the turbocharger made it the most powerful car in the house, easily beating the Expedition and the others. The shifter slid into reverse, and after a dramatic twist of the steering wheel, into drive. The car idled down the driveway, and then stopped. The street was quiet, and the car shot off to the left. The speed limit in the neighborhood was posted as 25, but Nathan had never gone under 40.

The car wound around bends and curves, and paused at several stop signs, before coasting down a very large hill. Nathan eased on the brakes, and as he rounded the corner gave a friendly wave to the police officer manning the speed trap. He eased the car up the next hill, and turned onto the main road. When the road was clear, the car went into passing gear and shot away. Nathan grinned and slowed back down to around the speed limit. He nudged the dashboard and the radio started halfway through one of his favorite songs. "Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words-"

A yellow and green blur stopped in the road not more than 10 feet away. Nathan slammed the brakes and tensed, knowing he was going to connect. He looked back up from the wheel and saw a girl fly out of his hood. She landed on the concrete some distance away. Nathan saw blood and connected the dots. He immediately turned into the side street, killed the car, and ran to the girls' side. "Okay ah…first aid ummmmm stop the bleeding, right?" He searched for something to stop it and ran back towards the car. He found an old workout towel in the trunk and ran back, tearing it into smaller pieces. The girl was bleeding in one forearm, a shin, and an unusually large red stain covered the front of her…Straight jacket? It didn't matter; there was so much of the red liquid now that she had to be dead. He found a weak pulse in her chest and throat, and immediately began to bandage her arm. He finished tied off the piece of old towel as tight as it would go, and moved to her leg. That was soon done, although the bones were broken. He moved to her abdomen, and tore open the straightjacket. There was a piece of rebar in her, with some sort of bodily fluid coming out of the wound. Something had been ruptured. He hoped it as nothing too toxic and tried to remove the gore covered object. It twisted to the side, and he noticed it went all the way up and across to the opposing armpit, likely through the lung. "Shit, she's good as dead," he said as he sat down and cleaned his hand off to dial 9-1-1. "No coverage….in the middle of suburbia…damn phone" he said as he threw it against a tree planted next to the road. No cars had gone by yet, a fact he just took note of.

He reviewed his options, since he couldn't call for help, or help her himself, or hope someone else would come by. That left going off to find someone, a prospect that meant he would be fleeing the scene. An alternative popped into his mind. He scrambled to retrieve the phone, and activated the Wi-Fi. All the nearby networks had passwords, so he decided to activate a little toy he kept on it to break one of the passwords and left it be.

"First aid step 2…umm sanitize the wound…damn" he said as he remembered the disgusting old towel he used as a bandage. A new idea occurred to him and he ran back to his car. He ran up next to the girl and opened the door. He got out and manhandled her into the passenger seat and said, "Dad's gonna kill me…" as the blood streaked over the leather seats.

He slid across the hood like an old action movie and floored it straight to the strip mall down the road. As he skidded to a stop in the two busiest roads in the town, he noticed that nothing was moving. Not the stoplight, not the cars, not anything. He looked into the chick fil a next to him and saw an employee frozen in place handing an order to a customer. His eyes widened, and then he saw something move. And then he stopped. I was a giant machine, easily 25 feet tall. It was painted purple and blue, and looked like a person…made of metal…holding a giant gun…pointed at his car…shit.

He regained his sense, and peeled out, driving across a thin strip of grass, almost losing the car in the mad rush through the clogged traffic at a standstill. He never let up on the gas petal until he saw the mall, and he turned in. He noted the frozen employees returning to their cars, and drove the car straight through the door. He didn't see anyone and figured the mall was closed. He nailed the gas around the loop until he found the mall police station. He stopped, looked at the girl, and found her pulse. It was erratic and rapidly quickening.

He flew out of the car and burst through the double doors with a coffee cup. He sprinted into the infirmary, but saw locks on all the drawers, and settled for a pair of pliers from the police station (no doubt confiscated) and ran to the bathroom. He went to work washing the pliers and his hands. He filled the cup with warm water and ran back. He wrestled the girl our and used a portion of the water to clean around the wound. He switched out his pocket knife, 4.5 inches of stainless steel oiled, sharp, and clean.

He readied it to make a cut a small bit to the right carefully avoiding anything looking important. He then got the pliers and grabbed the rebar from the girl. He shook his head and began to pull and twist the metal out, on the verge of panic. The metal came free, and more blood sprayed out onto him. He saw blood coming out of the girl's limp mouth and nose, and tried to stop the bleeding. The girl's lungs were filling, and he had no treatment.

Then to his amazement, the flow stopped from the nose and mouth, and her eyes opened. His eyes widened, and a crash deafened him. He fell over, and saw another machine…standing on what used to be his dad's car, about to kill him. He finally broke. And then the girl grabbed his hand. He instantly fell into a light. "Do you wish it to end?" "Do you want to stand up against that menace?" Images of churches, a cult, and many others flashed in front of him. "I will give that power, and in return you will fulfill my wish, do you accept these terms of this contract?" "Yes, I accept these terms!" "Excellent…Excellent…" the voice echoed away.

With another flash, he was back in the mall, about to die. He stood up, and said, "Indulge me, my friend, why are you doing this?" A voice, no, a _human_ voice echoed through speakers, "Silence terrorist scum, Yu dare defy the Holy Brittanian Empire?" "Then I command you, as you prince and ruler, DIE!" He said as he looked up into the pulsing sphere that made up the machine's head. But nothing happened…and then the roof collapsed on the machine, and he ran out the door, searching for a car…a _fast_ car.

He found an Audi r8 in the first row, facing out. He ran over and smashed open the dashboard, frantically searching through wires. He had read an article on the internet about how to hotwire cars, but he was a good kid and never had to before. He found what he was looking for, and the car alarm went off, but the beefy v10 engine warmed up. Giving a shout of glee, he slammed the transmission into drive and flew off around the bend. He saw a soldier up ahead…moving…he didn't event think before screeching to a halt and begging the man to help him. The soldier looked at him, raised his gun, and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

I have approximately zero (no pun intended) motivation right now…that's why this took so long (I started the same day I wrote and published chapter 1 was posted, I got 1 paragraph done in the next 2 days after that…)

Nathan shot up, breathing heavily and wide-eyed. He saw the walls of his old room, just the same as he had left it the night before. He started laughing hysterically. Girls don't come back to life! You can't perform surgery with pliers and a knife! And he chuckled as he thought that he couldn't even drive yet, despite his learner's permit and extreme aptitude. He kept chuckling as he fell back and noticed a small piece of greenish yellow on his sheets.

"No more late night Starbucks…" he muttered to himself as he reached for the strange thing. He picked it up and noticed it was in fact hair. Long hair. Currently connected to a girl. A girl in his bed. With him. He was lost for words and he simply fell out of the bed. "You, who, how, did we? No, she's whaaat?" The girl simply started to snore. He noticed her straight jacket and he ran downstairs.

He flung open the garage door, and beheld a perfectly intact car. He ran back, and examined the girl further. She was thin, had pale skin, long, greenish yellow hair, and was in a bloody straight jacket. He got courage to peel back the sheets and was relieved to see the welcome presence of clothing. He also noticed however, a large hole in the front of the straightjacket, crusty with dried blood.

He took the mystery girl's pulse, and nearly fainted when she said, "Are you quite done? I was sleeping you know" A look of pure surprise and horror came over his face. "Are you enjoying it?" she said. "The Geass I mean. But then again, it does have its limitations, and you really haven't used it yet."

Nathan was baffled. Could this really be a Geass power? If it was, why wasn't he in area 11/Japan/Brittania? And…C.C. What was she doing here? Furthermore, why the hell was a bunch of random things from anime even existing? "I see you're a bit unsettled by my code." She said, swinging herself up and out of the bed. That's right; a Geass user with a code could show visions and alter dreams… But why was someone with a code not stuck in an anime? "Are you going to just sit there and stare?" C.C. yawned. Nathan bolted.

Down the stairs, through the kitchen, to the drawer with the keys. He grabbed them, ran back through the kitchen, into the garage and fell into the driver's seat. He mashed the starter button, slammed the transmission into Reverse, and peeled out. He had to know if everyone was frozen, or if there were knightmares…or worse.

He completely forgot about the speed trap, and nearly passed out when he saw the alternating lights on the police car. He looked at the speedometer, and noticed he was going more than 70 in a 25 zone. He signaled and began to pull over. "Oh shit I don't have a license…and I stole my parents' car" he moaned as he realized the gravity of his situation. "Are you done running yet?" He nearly died when he saw C.C. in the passenger seat. "What the hell are you doing here witch?" he spat.

He heard a rap at the window and prepared himself. He rolled down the window and smiled, "Yes officer?" "You know it's a 25 zone back there son" the policewoman said. He suppressed a shiver and said, "Yes ma'am. I was just a bit rattled was all." "Alight, but I'm going to have to give you a warning. I know it was reduced not that long ago, but you really need to keep under 30." He gaped as he saw the radar reading of 32mph. "Y-yes ma'am," he said. "Now you have a good day now Mrs. Strout," the officer waved cordially to C.C. Nathan was now beyond surprise.

As the officer walked back to her car, he rolled up the window and tried to suppress the screaming panic in his veins. The police car hummed past, did a U turn, and reversed back into its little hiding spot. Nathan turned to C.C. and said, "Alright start explaining. Why are you here, how did you get here, and what the hell was with the weird dream last night." C.C. smirked and said simply, "You're needed." "Dammit witch! Why the hell it an anime character in my passenger seat?" "Your and my realm is coming together as a result of Geass. You need to stop it. "

A/n: Ok not Canon yet, I promise next chapter (I actually ended it here because I didn't want such a strange place to stop). Thanks to my first favorite, revan193! You're awesome dude/dude-ette! I won't say what the view count is yet, but I got 29 views today. I know you people are there, AND NATHAN COMMANDS YOU, REVIEW! Just kidding, I'm not Nathan, and I don't have Geass…or C.C…or any idea how to hotwire an Audi r8. Anyways, canon starts next chapter, and First reviewer will get into the story (yaaaaaaaay). So review. Or Zero will find you.


	3. An

Chapter 3

A/n: Im going to New York :D

Unfortunately, this means no more Nathan L I got back from New Orleans…and then I completely forgot this fic. I have no idea what I was going to do, so prepare for improvisation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, :/  
I'm actually writing this pre-authoring, so I have o idea what will come out of my noggin, but I hope its good. Review or PM with your ideas so the World of C may assimilate your minds :P Maybe ill remember that way. Now I'm gonna stop procrastinating and get to work.

EDIT- I a writing this line 1 hour and 23 minute later. I am so screwed.

EDIT- 4 hours later. Still screwed.

EDIT- 3 days later. Screw it in just gonna write until something comes to me

EDIT- 3 days and 5 minutes- I REMEMBER :D

Nathan was playing chess. His opponent smelled bad and looked stricken. Nathan had won, but as he now recalled, he had never played chess before. Ever. Then he recognized the man in front of him. Code Geass, Episode one, 4 minutes in…shiiiiiiit. This is the day he would find C.C., save Kaleen, and meet Suzaku…who had no idea who he was, and therefore would kill him as a terrorist. Nathan turned to Rivals as the walked out, who was ecstatic over his recent victory. He thought about how to avoid Suzaku when He noticed a truck behind his and Rival's bike. Rivalz panicked and swerved, and the truck plowed through an exit still under construction. Nathan jumped out and ran to "help," exited to see Kaleen for the first time. He climbed up on the roof, and fell in as the truck backed out. He quickly cloaked himself in the workings of the capsule and the darkness and waited. Sure enough, Kaleen strode out, blabbering about some bloodbath, but he really didn't pay attention. He saw her drop a coat and walkie talkie, and get in the Glassglow. He winced as a stray bullet pinged of the truck's flooring near him, and stared wide eyed at Kaleen as she looked back to discern his strangled grunt. She evidently saw nothing, and closed the cockpit. The door opened, and a slash harken flew out the door, and he heard an explosion. He winced and then returned to waiting, until he banged his head as the truck stopped in a hole. He realized what had happened as the doors opened and immediately began to try and open the gas capsule. He continued his efforts until a slightly familiar kick spun itself into the side of his head. He lay on the ground and tried to remember what to say, but couldn't. "No more fighting. You will not kill anyone else!" "I didn't kill anyone. Brittania made that _thing_ and I sure as hell didn't try to use it!" He said, pushing Suzaku off him. Suzaku stopped and in a stuttering voice, managed to sputter, "Nathan?" Nathan thought, "so everyone remembers me as Lelouch, but with my own name and face…interesting…" Then the capsule hissed, and a gas mask was on his face and Suzaku on his body. He violently expelled air as the air was knocked form his lungs, and then he saw a girl fall towards him. Suzaku kept his head down as Nathan caught her. "Suzaku?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

This entire chapter in an author's note. Check back when I post another(this will then become a chapter and the one I post will be ANOTHER A/n)

Im gong to new york! You guys- ;( WE DON"T KNOW HOW TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU MR. SCOOBFORD ;(

Also, 216 views :D, and 1 review. still :(

Review more!

Anyways as you can exspect on this trip either:

a. Ill get tons of material and have a creative meltdown and write like 50 chapters an hour

b. nothing will get done and ill be totally demoivated for weeks to come

c. You will all review and be awesome so I will get to read your awesome reviews and stuff.

Also, I will only say this once. I NEED A BETA!

I only want people REALLY interested in this story. Exspect ideas and not much else.

Also, pm if you wanna play tf2 ;)

TL;DR: Review you lazy monkeys!


End file.
